Talk:Acolyte of Lyssa
SoC confirmed on 27 Oct 2006 --Matrix 19:29, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :I don't know what's going on, but she's not appearing. The entire fort's empty. Dracil 06:37, 29 October 2006 (CST) ::If anyone in your party has beaten Venta Cemetery they don't appear, so (at this time) you must get Avatar of Lyssa before you complete Venta Cemetery. 65.5.228.114 21:37, 30 October 2006 (CST) Beating the Acolyte I've tried once again and again and i still can't kill this acolyte. It just seems impossible. I've even lured all of the other kournan troops out of the fort and (no DP) attempted to kill the acolyte with a full party. No luck at all. Each of her scythe attacks does just about 200+ damage with the added damage from attack skills and the acolyte keeps healing himself. Is there a certain method of killing him? I really need the avatar. If anyone can help I'll really appreciate it thanks! Trace 23:42, 4 January 2007 (CST) : Well, if you can get her all alone and without DP, it should be fairly easy. If you still can't do it then, the problem is not with the boss, but with your party. 81.243.28.120 06:27, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::Check your armor level. I had a problem similar to that with my Necromancer in Factions. When I got off Shing Jea Island, I was owned by every group and usually had 60 dp by the time I got halfway through anything. Later I realized I still had very beginning armor.--Cursed Condemner 22:25, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::Edited the note. There are 6 not 8 captured sunspears during the quest And a Hero Shall Lead Them. Also added in the same note the minimum requirement for finishing the quest. Father Silencio 18:46, 1 February 2007 (CST) I was tough for me too, it helped when i kept deep wound and some kind of degen on him :I actually just managed to kill it with henchies at 60 DP. If you just kill her group one by one, you can do enough damage before you wipe that she wont quite heal before you can return. It's tedious and might not work for some groups, but it's possible. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:46, 19 January 2008 (UTC) agreed She definetly doesn't spawn there and I don't know who thought she did. She did not spawn for me either. Fort empty as well. I have finished the game and done the Cemetery mission. --Karlos 12:10, 1 November 2006 (CST) Currently working on the Gate Of Pain mission in the Realm of Torment and decided to go back and try to get this. She still doesn't spawn for me. I tried to group with someone who hadn't done the Cemetery mission yet but that still resulted in no spawn. It seems there's no way to get this once you've done that mission unless there's some other boss out there with the skill or maybe the acolyte spawns elsewhere. This seems to be a bug that hopefully will get fixed.----Thor79 05:17, 2 November 2006 (CST) :Was a bug, has been fixed with a recent update. Not sure how recent, at least a week ago IIRC Amarande 17:18, 18 November 2006 (CST) I have done the Venta Cemetery mission and she no longers spawns at this location. --Ajax Baby Eater 13:54, 4 November 2006 (CST) Disagreed I found her no problem. It might be that you have a quest that's preventing her from spawning. -- Feurin Longcastle 17:21, 29 October 2006 (CST) : She didn't spawn even with 0 quests. There's some evidence that she might stop spawning once you finish the Venta Cemetary mission. No missions done here, need to pick up the last reward for build the base, she spawned — Skuld 10:03, 2 November 2006 (CST) I have done the Venta Cemetary mission, and she has spawned for me, dunno. Turk Nagona 00:13, 23 December 2006 (CST) Acolyte Pictures Please do not use a picture of the Form instead of the acolyte. the acolytes actually look like Kournan Zealots. --Karlos 13:18, 29 December 2006 (CST) skills If I'm not mistaken she has only 5 skills whil her other acolytes hav 6 anyone noticed? its just a wonder 81.86.56.207 20:35, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Never mind, only dwayna has 6 skills 81.86.56.207 20:37, 2 October 2007 (UTC)